Random Thoughts
by Kuroi Koori
Summary: [RoyxEd] Edward starts to question his relationship with Roy, and once Roy is gone he realizes how wrong he was...How long will the game of life last?


**Title:** Random Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** No dangit. FMA does not belong to me. Just these random thoughts.

**Rating:** T- Because I want it to be…and uhh…Slight violence.

**Authors Notes:** Okay this was COMPLETLEY random. It just popped into my mind and my friend made me put it up so here it is. I don't really expect you to like it since I wrote it. gets punched owwie… Sorry if it's a little corny gets poked BLEHH Ok so understand that it's Yaoi but you could read it and never realize. I thought of actually making this a story but I don't think it would come out very well. xP Well Read on and feel extremely welcomed to review afterwards. Comments appreciated. .. oh yea. Sorry if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, I had to get off to watch the new episode of FMA. XP **Warning: Character Death

* * *

**

"Is everything ok Ed?" Roy asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yah I'm fine" Ed said staring at the floor. I think Roy had had it with that answer.

"No everything is not fine. Is it something I did?" He asked concerned.

Ed nodded his head while looking only at the grooves on the wooden floor. There was a dent where Roy had fell 2 months before and dislocated his elbow.

"Did…I hurt you?" Roy asked. Ed couldn't make up a yes or no for that question.

The truth was Roy had hurt him so many times before, and Roy didn't even know it. Ed had never said anything, but the little things Roy did- hurt Edward. When he was dismissed from Roy's office, when he was sent off on missions when Roy could pass them off, when he wanted to go with Hughes and not Ed on some days, when he treated Ed like…a pawn. Like he was a support line. He was only there to help Roy along in life and then when Roy didn't need him anymore, Check mate! The game is over. That was how Ed felt at times. Of course he adored Roy but there was starting to be less and less times when he adored him. When Ed was needed. Edward felt the game would be ending soon. But being the Fullmetal Alchemist he could pull this off. He could make the game last without tears and fear. It would all be ok. He'd suck it up.

"Forget it, it's cool" the blonde said taping on a smile. The sticky part was beginning to fade from that taped smile. It would fall soon enough, but Ed would get some more tape right?

"But Ed, you said I hurt you. I need to know what I did so…I don't do it again. You're not leaving this room until you tell me what's on your mind." Roy said giving a slight but not intended glare.

"You wanna know what's on my mind?" Ed asked. "Well then I have two words to say to you Roy" Ed was going to make this drone. "Two words that will change this relationship for the better, I can't keep living like this Roy. I need…" Roy had a look of complete fright and worry in his eyes. "I need…" Ed smirked. "A sandwich" Ed said running into the kitchen.

Roy sat there staring at where Ed once was, his jaw wide open. "Roy that's not very attractive" the blonde haired frame said placing his lips over Roy's wide open mouth. He easily slipped his tongue in before Roy could partially seal his mouth and after they shared their blissful kiss, Edward made a final statement. "That, my lover, is attractive" it was somewhat an odd thing to come out of Edward's mouth and he had blushed after he said so.

"You're one weird kid" Roy said walking on the hardwood floor, his heels clicking. In 2 seconds flat there was another dent on the floor.

* * *

"Edo…?" Roy whispered trying to wake the boy from his sleep. "Oh well. It is his day off…not mine" Roy grunted just seeing the image now- Ed making a big deal of how the colonel didn't wake him up this morning to see him off. He chuckled and took his time washing his hair, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and drinking his coffee. Slipping on a hat for the gloomy weather outside that door, he was off. Taking his first step outside the house and, his first step toward his car, his first step to go to work, his first step away from Edward…he felt a sudden sharp pain on the side of his head and before he knew it he was in the damp grass. Shooting his hand to his head the last thing he saw…was Ed dashing out of the house.

"Roy!" his scream pierced in the pitch black of Roy's mind. "I'm…sorry I hurt you Ed…" Roy thought to himself, those last words echoing in his heart.

"Roy don't do this to me!" Ed was already sobbing. Roy may not have known, but he didn't think he said those words. He did say them, and Ed heard them. "Roy hold on Please…Please Don't…you can't…I wont let you!" The blonde's breathing was shaky and he now had his head on the chest of the lifeless body…of the once upon a time…loved Colonel Mustang…

Edward glanced around, tears streaming unsteadily. "Who did it!" He screamed. "Who could have the heart to kill him!" he shouted so that, he hoped, the whole world would hear. "I love you Roy…I love you so much…Why didn't you hold on…I told myself I could hold on. You had to take the easy way out…" Ed sobbed.

The game wasn't supposed to end so soon. 'I wasn't supposed to be scared or sad. I loved you dammit. You were the only one and you freaking left…left me' Ed choked. He looked at the bloody grass and the blood on the sidewalk. Staring at the sidewalk and the blood awhile longer, Edward made a choice.

"If you ended your game, then I'm ending mine" He said getting in a push up stance over the sidewalk. Letting his hands go he said goodbye to this game, and went on to the next. When the bodies were discovered…they were said to be holding hands and the blonde haired boy…was smiling.

* * *

**Yah Yah awkward. I KNOW. But I actually liked it and if you read my notes above then you're good. Review if you want. I actually had a watermark on the back of the document. It's a picture of sad Edward and it says "never forget me" it was so cute. There might be more to this, like who shot Roy and why and after affects on Ed and stuff. So if you want more be sure to tell me!**

**-Brookleh has signed off fanfiction at 12:13 AM-**


End file.
